


Beyond Redemption

by Depressed



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed





	Beyond Redemption

“没钱就滚出去！”

老板娘的斥骂声中，少年和他笨重的铜包角箱子一同飞出来，落在尘土飞扬的街道上。缩在檐下躲风雨的乞丐和衣衫褴褛咬着手指的孩子，都用怀着敌意的眼神冷冷扫视着他。西德·加隆德顾不得自己沁血的额角，连滚带爬地把那口箱子抱在怀里，才像条护食的小狗一样，警觉地环顾着四周，慢慢挪动着坐下了。才是正午时分，天色却昏得像被炮火熏黑了一般，冷风也渐渐起来了。

在传说里，当英雄叛离荒诞不经的父母时，都是应该下雨的——他坐在贫民区旅店碎砖铺就的台阶上，苦涩地自我安慰。

云积得愈发厚了，电光雷鸣在云层后窥探。风里裹夹着土的腥气，打着转儿地往他鼻子里钻。他不禁打了个喷嚏，摸了摸在寒风里起了鸡皮疙瘩的赤裸肩膀，手指在钱袋里徒劳地探了探。七十一个金币，就算一天一顿，五天之后也该弹尽粮绝了。

尽管天纵奇才，他也不过是个十三四岁的半大孩子，又整天埋头在机甲零件里，不食人间烟火得很。从家里跑出来时，箱子里妥帖装了图纸钉锤斧凿和那个1：10等比例缩小的魔导机甲，却偏偏忘了带上金币。他怕父亲的追查，不敢用真名找活干，也不愿卖了机甲和图纸换钱糊口，眼看要走到山穷水尽的境地。

——但即使这样，让他回去和父亲一起执行什么“陨石计划”，也绝无可能。

他咬着牙，逐字逐句地给自己摇摇欲坠的决心培着土：“绝对，绝对不可能！”

“码头扛包，十五金一天！”正当他出神的时候，远处粗砺的叫喊声越过嘈杂的人群向他飞过来，一字一句都浸满了烤肉和果子露的香气。西德猛得窜起身，向那声音的来源跑去，全然不顾地上坑洼里淤积的污水，溅湿了他工作服的裤脚。

奔跑戛然而止，一只手拎着他的衣领，把少年扯开几步，拽到一旁黑暗的巷子里。空气里浮动着异色的眼睛，目光如狼群般贪婪。一道白芒抵上他的颈项，西德下意识地想要惊呼，嘴却被另一只手掩住了。  
“  
小子，钱袋拿出来。”那捉他领口的人是行省口音，听着似乎来自和阿拉米格交界的战乱地方。西德不禁打了个寒颤，哆哆嗦嗦地掏出钱袋，刚刚无畏的决心一下子蒸发了个干净。

“里面……都……都是书，不值钱的，你们……”

那人把他消瘦的钱袋夺过来，在手里颠了颠，随手丢给同伙，冷哼一声：“拆开他的箱子。”


End file.
